Chartreuse Apollo
|kanji = |romanji = |alias = |race = |birthdate = |age = |gender = |height = |weight = |eyes = |hair = |blood type = |unusual features = |affiliation = Granbell Kingdom|color=000000}}|previous affiliation = |occupation = B-Cuber|previous occupation = |team = Blue Raven|previous team = |partner = Bambry|previous partner = |base of operations = |status = |relatives = |abilities = |weapons = |image gallery = }} Chartreuse Apollo (レスイートリカーサンキング, Sharutoryūzu Aporo) is an Adventurer and B-Cuber from the planet Granbell. Her goal is to gain a large B-Cube following through her adventures towards creating a meal for the space goddess: Mother. Appearance Chartreuse is a young girl with attractive amber eyes. Her skin is a well-pigmented peach, and her hair contrasts it by being a deep violet. Her facial features resemble that of a porcelain figure's, and she is considered 'doll-like' due to her beautiful, symmetrical appearance. Her body is well-endowed, as well as statuesque—where the main focus is her slender curvature which is accompanied by both bosom and helve. She is normally in quite regal-casual clothing, might it be a blouse and a high-waisted skirt, or pants and a ruffled corset. However, Chartreuse does enjoy typical clothing, especially during her adventuring segments. Personality Chartreuse is relatively calm, but is not afraid of speaking her mind. She often takes a non-aggressive approach when she has something to say, and thanks to her intelligence, she is remarkably good at shutting people up. Chartreuse is naturally ambitious, and often talks about her goals when starting a conversation with a stranger. She is an avid believer in space development, and often claims that one day her recipes will be able to be used by all of the humanoid creatures in the cosmos. Character Background Chartreuse grew up on a planet known as Granbell, a gracious place for any child who loved to have fun. Chartreuse was a lot more outgoing in her youth, and remained extremely social with all of the robots apart of the peculiar planet. Chartreuse was the only human in Granbell, but didn't feel as if the machines she talked to were any different than anyone else—this was because this was all she knew. Ever since she was three, she thought of herself as the same, even though she was flesh and bones. Chartreuse saw the truth in those machines, and knew that despite them all being assorted chunks of metal, they all had a soul just like herself. Chartreuse arrived on Granbell through a specific someone, and that person—or better yet, machine—was the famous Machine Empress: Clementine. She was a benevolent machine, one who took great care of Chartreuse. She raised her, all the way until Chartreuse was 10—simply due to her own time running out. Clementine taught Chartreuse how to fix machines, cook for herself, read, write, sing, and so much more before her untimely death; nonetheless, Chartreuse knew that once her adoptive mother died, the machines apart of her irreplaceable childhood would soon follow. Taking that into consideration, Chartreuse managed to maintain her machine friends through hard work and dedication, vowing that she would keep Granbell safe while her mother was gone. Five years passed, and the likes of Granbell was near its beneficial peak, despite there not being a human on the planet in over 250 years—but throughout that fateful anniversary, the seventeen year old Chartreuse was met with a sight that she never believed would happen. Coming back from the woods with ingredients for a recipe she was making, she saw the likes of the entire population pointing spears and other weaponry towards her. Their eyes were red and deceptive, ready to attack the poor, helpless girl who held not a single bone in her body to fight back. In efforts to persuade them to stop, she was unfruitful in her desires. They forced her to leave with their seemingly vengeful eyes, and Chartreuse was seconds away from probable death once they told her that. She backed away from their spears, lasers, and guns—running off into the forest again before she saw what looked to be a spacecraft headed her way. She noticed the machines were still following her, thrusting their spears and shooting lasers that all miraculously missed the young girl. Not knowing what else to do, Chartreuse ran towards the spacecraft that hovered over the forest, waving and screaming for them to help her. Thankfully, her calls were answered, and Chartreuse was sucked into the gravitational pull of the spaceship. There she met Ubiquitous R, a famous space pirate who revealed herself to Chartreuse to be her sister—something that wasn't farfetched in the slightest. The two looked similar, and Chartreuse took her word for it—despite her reluctance to believe she had siblings. She wondered where she was her entire life, but didn't ask any questions. She was not aware of how this woman operated, or how she felt about Chartreuse. Eventually, the two did communicate, and Chartreuse was asked if she knew what an Ether Gear was—and she did not. This sparked interest in her sister, and she shook her head to bring end to that part of their interaction. A few moments later, she explained to Chartreuse that an ether gear was something that granted those who were capable of manifesting them powers that rivaled machines—which she admitted she definitely had. She then went on to explain that Chartreuse too held an Ether Gear, one inherited by the Machine Empress, Clementine. Chartreuse asked her what did she mean, and how would she use it if she didn't feel the power resting in her body already—but she was not answered directly, instead Ubiquitous R said that she would have to figure out how to manifest it herself, but an Ether Gear being transferred to another person had to be a mutual agreement, since Clementine didn't outwardly teach Chartreuse her power. A pause occurred, and Chartreuse noticed that there was great turbulence in the spacecraft now, and the systems warned of a meteor shower headed their way. Ubiquitous R sighed, and solemnly explained to her younger sister that she had to rescue her from her own doom, and that Clementine told the machines to act as if they were betraying Chartreuse so that she wouldn't feel obligated to waste her life trying to save her friends. Chartreuse was shocked, and was in tears for quite some time—angry at Clementine for doing something so selfish, but she eventually got over it after a few hours ... thanks to Ubiquitous R's sparking of new conversation. Eventually, after greater conversation that was less awkward and more meaningful, Chartreuse found herself not wishing to leave Ubiquitous R, but she was asked to leave her ship—as Clementine would have wanted this. With that in mind, they stopped at Blue Garden, where Chartreuse's story takes off. They said their goodbyes, and Ubiquitous R gave Chartreuse a gift, an egg that she promised would hatch into quite the useful companion. Finding her ground within a year, Chartreuse became quite the rising star. She became a B-Cuber with aspirations that resonated with a lot of fellow adventurers, and her story sparked the attention of thousands. During the first 6 months of Chartreuse's stay in Blue Garden, she garnered over 50,000 subscribers on her "Chartreuse Adventures" channel. This was mainly due to Chartreuse's beauty, as well as her useful tips on cooking on a budget. The gift that Ubiquitous R granted her was none other than a companion of hers that is known as Bambry, who acts as Chartreuse's video companion. She is considerably cute and sassy, often bringing about a comedically snarky nature to Chartreuse's videos. With her growing following, Chartreuse planned to take a different route with her channel to help gain more exposure: traveling outside of Blue Garden by joining the adventurer's guild known as Shooting Starlight. With this change, Chartreuse hoped to find more interesting ingredients for her recipes, and found a new goal in creating a recipe that even Mother would enjoy. This claim made her go considerably viral, and she now has 75,000 subscribers from her unique claims. She is considered a nominee for the B-Cuber awards, a bi-annual event that rewards successful B-Cubers from the last two years. She is up for the award known as "Rising Star", where she has definitely proven through her tumultuous background, and her newfound dedication to adventuring and her love for culinary arts. Synopsis Chartreuse is headed to Shooting Starlight, hoping to gain an adventurer's license so that she could travel the Sakura Cosmos with her recently chartered ship. As a result, Chartreuse is a key character inside of the Sakura Cosmos Saga, where she plans to discover the secrets of the galaxy she has grown up in and hopes to broadcast it for her B-Cube channel. Aspects Inherently, Chartreuse has character aspects that are well-adapted for adventure. She is a bit reluctant to battle, but does have the courage to get out of her comfort zone. These aspects help shape Chartreuse as a dynamic character, and although she isn't amongst the strongest people in the Sakura Cosmos, her character could very well change that in due time. # Courageous Spirit - Chartreuse is naturally courageous, and does not give up in the face of most challenges. # Lust Magnet - Chartreuse is incredibly beautiful, and it is normal for men to lust after her due to this aspect. # Supreme Cooking - Chartreuse's cooking is inherently satisfying, so much that it somehow empowers the people who eat it. Stat Points Powers & Abilities Supreme Cooking: Chartreuse owns an unique ability that allows her to empower people through her impressive cooking. It has been stated that her cooking is great enough to rival the sous chefs at many high-end Blue Garden restaurants. Superb Perception: Chartreuse owns pristine perception, the highest grade of perception for normal human beings. Attractive: Both a curse and a blessing, Chartreuse is breathtaking. She is often asked if she's a weekly model because of her looks, but she often has to say that she is not. Her looks have also helped her garner a substantial male-following, but the majority of her audience is female due to the nature of her channel. Ability Techniques Fighting Style Indulgent's Ether Kenpo Indulgent's Ether Kenpo simply brings Chartreuse's interesting ability to enhance others unto herself. Learning how to fight from Clementine, Chartreuse is quite the formidable foe once she gets herself going. This is utilized alongside her Bambry Boots, which take the foot she's eating and converts it into their own ether. Fighting Style Techniques Ether Gear Machine Empress's Ether Gear Chartreuse owns the Machine Empress's Ether Gear, but it is dormant inside of her. It is unknown how she will manifest it, or if she will be capable of manifesting it at all. Ether Gear Techniques Item Inventory Gear Inventory Category:People